Music
Some of the songs from Sift Heads are original compositions, whilst others are taken under fair use. If you found its name in some forums or websites, add it under this line. It could help somehow: - https://tieba.baidu.com/p/4316951383 - http://detltect.blogspot.com/2011/03/songs-in-sift-heads.html Sift Heads 0 Today Was A Good Day by Ice Cube (chased by cops, Mission 4) Video The Wind by Bassic Video Waiwan - The Deep (after completing mission 4) Video Freedom (Ccmixter Mix) by Johnny Gadget (The first contract) Video AFK1 by Afrokarn Listen + Download Sift Heads 1 DJ Psycho- Hit that Bong Video Jah Jah Lives by Ragedabluk Cam Capone- Live Everyday Video Listen + Download Drown in My Own Tears by Ray Charles Listen + Download Video Part from 2:51 is in the Game. Brave In The Heart by Big Pun ft Terrosquad Video Listen +Download All Together Alone by Cloud Cult (it's a bit alike Blip by Alkemia) (Eyes for an eye mission) Sift Heads 1 Remasterized DJ Psycho- Hit that Bong Video Drown in My Own Tears by Ray Charles Video Big Pun & Alchemist - Brave in the Heart (Instrumental) (Credits) Video Sift Heads 2 Dangereux by IAM Video Tarif C by Oxmo Puccino (Intro) Video 9 Teen 90 Nine by Limp Bizkit (Vinnie racing to airport) Video La rue t'observe by Arsenik Video Intro by Arsenik Video Perfect Love by Offer Nissim ft. Maya (Mission : The trap) Lapdance (NIN Remix) by N.E.R.D (triad son, mission 4) Re-Entry by Limp Bizkit (Street Kid race music) Smack my bitch up by The Prodigy (Last Mission) Battle by Gang Starr (Credits) Video Sift Heads 3 Inner City Blues by Marvin (Main Menu) Xzibit- The Gambler (first song at the intro after throwing knife) Hallowed be thy name by P-Mac (Intro) Czas Sie Zmieniea by Zar (after intro) Rap AFK 28 by Afrokarno http://www.flashkit.com/loops/Rap/_AFK_28-Afrokarn-9044/index.php Take Control by Amerie (After clear the police in the roof) The Learning by Mobb Deep (Chapter 2) Go By Mario (Chapter 4) (enemies come at you) Slikk - Most Wanted (Credits) Xeno Giraffe - The Ritual of Crab People (shooting the helicopter) Sift Heads 4 Cloud Nine by The Temptations (menu) Natural Blues by Moby Busta Rhymes- Put Your Hands Where My Eyes Can See (News Reporter Backgrounds Music) Chilling vol. 1 by Danubius (Newgrounds) (Mission Successful) The Art of DnB by Kurt (Newgrounds) Enter the Stronghold by Denny Schneidemesser after the beggining Barrel of a Gun by Marky Spark (Newgrounds) Sift Heads 5 The Canyon of Fear by Grant (Newgrounds) Hard Rain by Grant (Newgrounds) Bangin Hip Hop Beat by Grant (Newgrounds) Killer Bonfire by eddie (Newgrounds) Prog/Techno by Wajah (arcade game in the bar) (Newgrounds) Sinister by Blue Sky Black Death ft Holocaust (Receiving new objective) Floor Chalk by Blue Sky Black Death feat. Guru & Chief Kamachi (menu) The Voice by F.D.OG (ending) Sift with Shorty X-Mess Gracious Winter by Nemesis Theory Sugar Free by SREvol Winter's Glare by DbX / Shamukh The Dismissal by DbX / Shamukh Repose by DbX / Shamukh Indiscretion by DbX / Shamukh Beyond Death by DbX / Shamukh A dream Of her by Eric Koelzow Daybreak by DJ BrixX / Brittany Barrett Deceptive OM by Pulstate Vinnie Shooting Yard Jedi Mind Tricks - Apostles Creed Jedi Mind Tricks - The Three Immortals Immortal Technique - The Cause of Death Vinnie's Shooting Yard 2 Nosebleed by Vinnie Paz Ft. R.A. The Rugged Man (intro) Jedi Mind Tricks- Uncommon Valor ( a Vietnam Story ) Vinnie's Shooting Yard 3 Monarchs by Blue Sky Black Death (main menu) Genghis Khan by Jedi Mind Tricks (Targets Soundtrack) Vinnie's Shooting Yard 4 Ninja in Action by Arthur187 Whats UP!? by Scott Paquette Vinnie's Shooting Yard 5 Breekbeat by Victor I Don't Need You Anymore by Ian Slider Energy Infiltration by Jonathan Bradley Carly Comando-Everyday (remix) by viion The Final Chase by Dj Bjra Sift Renegade Ancient Land - mattcalpo Synteza- Pyramids DBX- Roftloop Ian Mcmillen- XvoyagerX Sift Renegade 2 Twins of Duality by Halcyonic Falcon X Invisible Observer - Leaving a Trail Archangel Briggs- New Breed Justice - Genesis Shorty Covers Nietz Lawe- Stray Dawg Jevon James- Forgot Your Name Kid Crisis- Ride On Em Mike (Wyze-Stingray) - Light Nc321 - The New Skill Musical Armed Robbery - DJ-Delinquent Sift with Shorty Asian Temptation by Nemesis Theory Blessed Requiem by Nemesis Theory Belittlement by Nemesis Theory A Trip Down Memory Lane by Nemesis Theory Soundslayer by Nemesis Theory Turn of Tides by Nemesis Theory Wired and High by JimmyPig Don't Give a Damn by Nemesis Theory Vinnie's Rampage Say Hey There by Atmosphere Sift Heads World Act 1 Taking Ova by Tha Remedy Beats Toilethole is full by SocialSmile (In Other Missions) Engage My Words by Blue Sky Black Death (Menu/Palermo) Trouble Man by Marvin Gaye (intro, warehouse, radio) Wing to Wingfeather by Blue Sky Black Death Track 5 - Pyrozen (Hotel) Peyote by I-doser State of the Union by The Search (Quietly Place) Sift Heads World Act 2 Taking Ova by Tha Remedy Beats Papa Was A Rolling Stone by The Tempitations (Vinnie's Smoking) Tension by Stratkat KC_All_My_Life by Kid Crisis (beginning) My Destination by Nemesis Theory Snake Eyes by Z-Trip (bike) Wing to Wingfeather by Blue Sky Black Death The Search by State of Union Sift Heads World Act 3 Taking Ova by Tha Remedy Beats Twilight Zone by Blue Sky Black Death Papa Was A Rolling Stone (Safe House) Cinderella by The Sonics (beginning, Vinnie's car, before crush) Revenge by Brian Tyler Sift Heads World Act 4 Pharoah's Brew by Freddy Finger (Menu) A Bug is Born by Blangonga (Newgrounds) (Shory reads the letter from Claire) Welcome to the Suck by Jarhead Thomas (Snow Battle Theme: Helicopter, Bar Battle, Leave Cottage Battle) Machete by Moby (Kiro jump off from the helicopter) Tell No Tales by Nakisima (Newgrounds) (Inside the Bar) In A Hood Near You by Suni Clay ("No weapon, just us men" Mission) Musty Elbow (Author Unknown) (Credits) (I found this song has a lot of name, but in the credits it said Musty Elbow) Sift Heads World Act 5 Taking Ova by Tha Remedy Beats (Intro) Guns by Harry Gregson Williams (main menu) Amazon of the Deep by aplen22 (Mission: Let Them Go) Amazon Groove by Mihai Sorohan Amazon by AKACCMIOF Twins of Duality by Halcyonic Falcon X (safehouse, ending) Brian vs Dom by Brian Tyler Sift Heads World Act 6 Taking Ova by Tha Remedy Beats (Intro) Barrel of a Gun by Marky Spark (Newgrounds) (Last Mission) Bride of Punkara by Asian Dub Foundation (main menu and Tokyo) Twins of Duality by Halcyonic Falcon X (beginning of the game) Strychnine by The Sonics (Alonzo men posted at the HQ) Yellow Bream by F-Fields (Yakuza's Tower inside) Oye Como Va by Carlos Santana (Hawaii) I Heard It Through The Grapevine by Marvin Gaye (Darwen's home and safe house) Sift Heads World Act 7 Assassin by Brian Tyler (main menu) Frenzy by MS Beats (intro) Downtown Tokyo Chase by Brian Tyler (Assault with henchmen at Darwen's home) The Final Cut by Brian Tyler (Sniping Mission in Alonzo's hideout) Symphonic Touge by Brian Tyler (Find Alonzo and Yuuma in the hideout) Endless Effort by Grant Bowtie Gimme Shelter by The Rolling Stones (Credits) Sift Renegade 3 Runaway train by Frank Klepacki Ona Hei (Shogun II: Total War OST) Sift Heads Assault 1 Currently Unknown Sift Heads Assault 2 Currently Unknown Sift Heads Assault 3 Currently Unknown Category:Sift Heads World Category:Music Category:Soundtracks Category:Sift Heads